


i'm savin' all the bold lines, i'll say 'em while you sleep

by TyphoonMonsoon



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kun is... slightly less so, KunYang is less cohesive of a couple than LuWoo is but they're getting there guys, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sugar Baby Liu Yangyang, Sugar Daddy Qian Kun, Yangyang is smart, i swear it's not my intention, the good ol they were in love with each other but neither realized trope, the more i read it the more it sounds like champagne kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyphoonMonsoon/pseuds/TyphoonMonsoon
Summary: Kun is a busy man. He just happens to forget to tell his 'boyfriend' (or at least what his friends know Yangyang as) he's coming home late. That negligence, however, leads to a rather fortunate event.Or: I Just Wanted to Write KunWooCas as Businessmen Besties with Yangyang as Kun's Sugar Baby, Oops?





	i'm savin' all the bold lines, i'll say 'em while you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm gonna reread and revise this later don't worry guys
> 
> title from: strange land - NIKI & Phum Viphurit
> 
> edit: WAYV COMEBACK LIKE HALF AN HOUR AFTER I FINISHED THIS FIC WHAT ARE THE ODDS

Before the sleek grey door of his luxurious modern penthouse, Qian Kun sighs as he fumbles for the lock card in his pocket. It's been a long week and it's only Tuesday.

The office was rather busy today after ZEUS' CEO (and Kun's boss-colleague-best friend), Jungwoo, secured the deal with the Scandinavian furniture company on the home lighting collaboration. Of course he did—Kun knew he could've done it with his eyes closed—Jungwoo is an amazing leader who could have any other company wrapped around his fingers. Wrapped in his his friendly, seemingly innocent exterior is the smartest of the three friends. Kun didn't watch Jungwoo graduate cum laude for people to underestimate him by his kind eyes and soft cheeks.

Besides, it's not like Kun is complaining. He loves working together with his best friends, but he does wish things are less exhausting once in a while. But the job as Jungwoo's assistant does pay very well, which makes him wonder how much Yukhei earns as the office manager.

He slides the card into the scanner and the indicator flashes green before it clicks open. Kun blinks repeatedly to adjust his eyes with the lights. That's strange. Yangyang usually turns off all the lights himself before going to bed when time comes for Kun to work until late. He steps into the hallway and places his polished oxfords on the shoerack before setting course fot the bedroom to check on Yangyang. The boy must have forgotten because he studied too hard for his tests agai—

Kun abruptly stops upon seeing said little devil sprawled on the living room couch. Yangyang is fast asleep with his mouth slightly parted, a trail of drool on the corner of his mouth visible only when seen up close. He's wearing one of Kun's Off-White hoodies that falls too big on him and a pair of loose black sweatpants.

The Chinese's face visibly softens, muscles relaxing before he sets his work case on the coffee table. He kneels next to the younger's sleeping figure, studying his peaceful features. _Yangyang looks almost angelic like this—which I'm is sure occurs exclusively when he's sleeping and not being a pain in the ass_, Kun lies to himself. He brushes some sweaty brown locks out of Yangyang's face. The motion wakes him. His eyelids flutter open, lashes creating long shadows over his cheeks.

"Hi," he whispers, still half asleep.

Kun can't fight back the smile on his lips. Yangyang is adorable and he's head over heels. "Hi." He cranes down to press a gentle kiss onto his forehead. "Why did you sleep on the couch?"

Stretching his smaller body, Yangyang yawns. He rubs his eyes with one hand and points the other at a textbook on the far end of the glass table. "Engineering exam."

His voice is mumbled and nearly unintelligible and makes Kun all soft inside. "You could've studied in the bedroom."

"But I was waiting for you."

A pang of guilt strikes Kun. Even so, he's still going to apply the thank-instead-of-apologizing habit he picked up from Businessman Kim Jungwoo™. "Thank you for waiting." He tucks a strand of hair behind Yangyang's ear. "I had to work late. I was so lost in work I forgot to text—that one's on me."

He's sure Yangyang would gripe and whine, but apparently he's not awake enough to do so. Tugging at the cuff of Kun's long sleeved shirt, Yangyang pouts, eyes still half lidded. "Can we go to bed now?"

Kun curses at the part of him that constantly wants to baby Yangyang. The boy is twenty for god's sake, but Kun just wants to protect him forever. Gathering the smaller in his arms, Kun scoops him up by his shoulders and the back of his knees, heading to the bedroom. Catlike, Yangyang curls further to Kun's chest in an effort to make himself smaller.

The bed is still neat and just the way Kun made it this morning. He sets him down on the mattress, but Yangyang's hands caught hold of his shirt sleeve once more. "Sleeep."

Resisting the urge to coo at him, Kun chuckles. "I have to clean up first, baob—Yangie." Kun catches himself just in time before the endearment slip past his mouth. Thankfully, Yangyang is still too drowsy to notice. "Go to sleep first, I'll join you later."

"But I wanna cuddle with you."

Maybe Kun didn't hear him. Purposely or not, he doesn't know. However, his complaint is left ignored as Kun makes a beeline towards the connecting bathroom door while unbuttoning his work shirt. "Good night, Yangyang."

The younger pouts at the sound of the bathroom door clicking shut. Did Kun really just ignore him? How dare he. Yangyang is going to do exactly the opposite of what Kun told him to.

Persistent, he fights off the urge to get into the covers and sleep. The sound of running water can be heard, but time feels like it's running so very slowly that Yangyang nearly gives up, eyelids drooping and head jerking multiple times. The ambient noise of the shower doesn't help either. Yangyang isn't one to quit, though. All this effort just to spite Kun.

Then finally, _finally_, after what felt like eternity, the bathroom door opens to reveal a freshly-showered Kun, black hair damp and a towel around his bare waist.

Oh.

All of his sleepiness evaporates along the steam that escape the bathroom behind Kun. Eyeing his defined figure, Yangyang's mouth goes dry.

Kun seems to be as surprised as he is for completely different reasons. "Didn't I tell you not to wait for me?"

Mustering his confidence as to not stutter, Yangyang wets his lips. "You did. But I didn't want to."

Not unlike dealing with a toddler, Kun refrains his sigh at Yangyang's petulance. "You need your rest, Yangie. You still have that exam tomorrow morning." He walks to the dresser to find some clothes, unaware of the expectant gaze Yangyang has glued on him.

Putting out a pair of navy boxers, Kun pauses mid-track. Engineering exam. Tomorrow morning. At 9. He turns his head to look at Yangyang, who can see the cogs turning in Kun's brain.

"Tomorrow's your last day of midterms." Kun states, realization blooming in his face. Yangyang is relieved that Kun remembers—and most importantly, cares.

Pulling the garment all the way on and discarding the towel, Kun approaches the bed, masking his guilt by drying his hair. He lays down on his side next to Yangyang, preparing himself for a long speech of apology . "Uh. So I haven't been completely attentive to you."

A laugh, sincere and amused rather than sarcastic like how Kun was expecting is heard from Yangyang. "That's true."

"I haven't been the best boy... H..."

His sentence trails into a stutter of unsureness. Kun is a fool for letting himself slip up in moments like this. However, Yangyang's face lights up and he nods with a grin, urging him to continue, and way Yangyang's eyes shine at the unfinished word is all the permission Kun needs to say the taboo they've been avoiding for months.

Exhaling, he starts over. "I haven't been the best boyfriend..."

"A terrible one, actually."

"I didn't even tell you that I was coming home late, which could've hurt you and made you upset—"

"It could have. Go on, Kun, confess all your sins," Yangyang cuts his rambling off as he scoots closer to the older who sighs in feigned exasperation.

"Not helping, Yang."

Yangyang giggles, and Kun can't help but adore the sound of his laugh. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I have no excuse. I'm sorry." There's a pause, Yangyang looking up at him attentively, for once listening. Kun wets his lips. "Um. I... expected you to be upset with me. Yeah. But you weren't. You aren't. You haven't walked away. You're still laughing at my lame apology, and you're listening, which is great, and I'm really grateful for you."

Blinking a few times before reaching for Kun's towel to pull it down and cover his eyes, Yangyang presses a chaste kiss on his lips.

Too stunted from the shock, Kun freezes for a moment before hurriedly throwing the towel away to gape at Yangyang, who smiles back at him angelically. "First of all," Yangyang murmurs, tucking a strand of hair behind Kun's ear, "I'm not that easy to upset. I can't believe you think so lowly of me."

Kun sweats.

"Second, your apology... is unaccepted. It's true what you said: it's lame. You could do better, I'm giving you a B minus."

Kun shrugs in defeat before slumping onto the pillow.

"Lastly," Yangyang gets up and all in his face, and Kun finds himself staring back at the most beautiful pair of eyes he's ever seen, "I'm not walking away from you anytime soon, Qian Kun, so you're stuck with me. Or I'm stuck with you. But I don't mind. You're cute. You listen to my rants, look after me, give the best after-sex cuddles, and you're a good cook—and boyfriend. I don't know if you've noticed, but it's really obvious that you're in love."

Kun opens his mouth only to find nothing comes out. Intelligently, he says, "Huh."

"Yeah, huh." Yangyang rolls his eyes, but his mouth is curling into a smirk. "I love you too, you big baby."

Blinking, Kun recovers from the shock. "Aiyah! You're the big baby—"

Yangyang cuts him off with a kiss. This one is slower, deeper, and has Kun sighing dreamily into the smaller's mouth.

When they part, Yangyang has a blush high on his cheeks, which makes Kun wonder if that was a dream, because Yangyang has never blushed before even during sex. Doesn't matter. Kun's lips split into a wide grin. "Hah. I love you, Yang. God, it feels relieving to finally say that."

Yangyang laughs and Kun joins him.

"I'm taking you to Nobu tomorrow night. For a proper first date and a reward for your hard work."

He cheers inside at the mention of 'date', snuggling close to Kun who wraps his arm around Yangyang's shoulders protectively. "What about the other one?"

Kun raises his eyebrow. "What other one?"

"The other reward..." Yangyang hooks his fingers to the waistband of Kun's boxers. The latter chuckles in realization and pats his ass.

"Tomorrow, Baobei. You're exhausted."

And with that, Kun pecks the crown of Yangyang's head and flicks the bedside lightswitch off.

**Author's Note:**

> not @ me, cramming a kunyang fic into my hectic schedule with 6 months left to prepare for university entrance exam


End file.
